


Pick me up

by HaroldsQueen94



Series: Harry Styles One Shots [2]
Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1D AU, 1d, AU, F/F, Femslash, First Meetings, Harry is a woman, POV First Person, fem harry, harry styles au, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaroldsQueen94/pseuds/HaroldsQueen94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry picks Elizabeth up from uni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick me up

“Hey cutie!” Harry calls, walking towards me. “How was class?”

As she reaches me, Harry pulls me in for a hug, kissing me on the cheek, causing me to blush. It had been a week since that party, and I was just starting to think that it was just my imagination. But she really was a gorgeous as I had dreamed about. Ahem. Thought about. Frequently. At length.

Moving on.

“I hope you don’t mind. Marla mentioned you had class today, so I thought I’d give you a lift to save you having to catch the bus.”

“No, thank you, that’d be great. I mean not ‘no thank you’. But like no, I don’t mind, and thank you for picking me up.” Smooth Elizabeth, real smooth. Thankfully Harry just giggles and takes my bag from my shoulder, which I try to stop her from doing but she shakes her head.

“My pleasure,” she smiles. “I’ve been trying to find an excuse to see you again anyway.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, in the least stalker-y way possible.”

  
How does she always look so cool?! She is literally just wearing a plain white t-shirt, skinny jeans, and ankle boots, yet she looks totally stunning. Her caramel curls are loose but swept away from her face. Her shirt is almost see through, I can just make out the butterfly just below her chest and the twin swallows under her collarbone. Ok I need to stop staring at her this is unhealthy. Also, it will seem creepy if she catches me. Geez, when did I become such a perv? Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit. She’s lifting her arms to pull her beautiful hair into a bun, oh my gosh, I think I’m going to die her shirt lifts up at the bottom just enough to reveal the fern leaves inked on both her hips. Shit I need to stop staring, as I look up she winks at me. Swoon, that’s it I’m dead. R.I.P. me.


End file.
